EP-B-0 341 410, for example, discloses a hand mixer of this type. In this appliance, the end of the handle is provided with an antikink joint, swivellable in the direction of the handle, which facilitates manipulating the hand mixer and, in addition, prevents bending of the cable which might lead to cable break after a long time. When the hand mixer is placed down on its bottom surface, another function of the antikink joint is that the cable can be swung out of the range of effect of the bottom surface, thereby ensuring unshaken placement of the hand mixer.
DE-U-82 32 415 discloses another electrically operated hand mixer, wherein a circumferential groove at the rear end of the appliance serves as a winding-up arrangement for the connecting cable. Creeping of the cable is easily possible though.